


Хочешь, я расскажу тебе кое-что интересное?

by Neitrino



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Horror, Kink, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: Билли снятся странные сны





	Хочешь, я расскажу тебе кое-что интересное?

Билл проснулся от того странного и необъяснимого ощущения, что он больше не один. В этой дрожащей и нечёткой, будто размытый акварельный рисунок, разнице сна и яви, когда знаешь — и это знание столько верно и непреложно, как и то, что ты дышишь — несмотря на темноту, ты больше не один. Рядом что-то, кто-то ещё, выглядящее равно так же, как и сама тьма.

Неотличимо.

Существо, кажущееся пустотой, являющееся тенью, с запахом самой глухой и беззвездной ночи.

Пеннивайз.

И то, что осторожные руки обняли его со спины, мягко перебирая пальцами ткань одеяла, стягивая его ниже, и что Оно ласково уткнулось лбом ему между лопаток, заставило испытать настоящий, перехватывающий дыхание ужас. Он почти перестал слышать грохот своего сердца, только размеренное дыхание того-кто-пришел…

… за его спиной, омывающее его затылок. Заставляя короткие волоски на линии роста волос ерошиться.

— Билли, — а вот голос принадлежал Джорджи. 

Вот только Джорджи умер. И лежал в гробу, с закрытыми глазами, руки не сложены вместе на груди. Только одна, потому что второй руки нет. Но если Джорджи здесь, то что теперь осталось в могиле? Пустота с глухим эхом? Или вместо тела там жутко шуршащие осенние листья. Такие же мертвые и гниющие. Холодные. 

— Я знаю, ты не спишь.

Билл ощутил, как теплые губы прижимаются к его шее в легком поцелуе. Даже не поцелуй, а просто невесомое скользящее прикосновение, порождающее столько воспоминаний. Так мог бы поцеловать ветер.

— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе кое-что интересное?

Билл не смог бы ответить, горло перехватил спазм. Отчаянно, он попытался было вырваться из хватки существа, прикидывающегося его братом. Но если Джорджи был слабее, и у него бы это вышло, то тварь лишь улыбнулась — он почувствовал, как ее губы (губы его брата) растягиваются в улыбке, обнажая, ощеривая влажные хищные клыки — и притянула его ещё ближе.

— … конечно, хочешь. Я ведь затем к тебе и пришел, чтоб рассказать. Одну маленькую тайну. Темную и грязную маленькую тайну. Их так много в этом пасторальном городке. Таком красивом, похожем на картинку из книжки.

Билл зажмурился, но тьме было все равно, открыты или закрыты его глаза. Она была внутри. Просочилась сквозь поры, вошла в лёгкие с дыханием. С заражённым воздухом.

— Я расскажу про милого мальчика Уильяма. Такого хорошего, такого правильного. И о том, как сильно он любит своего младшего брата. Любил, — спохватившись, исправил себя Пеннивайз. — Я знаю, что иногда Джорджи приходил к тебе потому, что он тебя тоже любит, не так, как ты, конечно, милый. Но достаточно, чтобы доверять тебе. _Доверять…_

Пеннивайз повторил это слово, будто оно было вывалено в холодной и скользкой осенней грязи.

— Правда забавно? И вы спали вместе. Он забирался под твоё одеяло, уютно вжимался спиной тебе в грудь и довольно улыбался, если ты его обнимал. Так приторно сладко и мило, что можно написать книжку для детишек. Тупую слащавую сказочку. А ты его обнимал, — Пеннивайз медленно и со вкусом лизнул Билла за ухом, довольно скалясь и упиваясь ужасом и стыдом, испытываемым мальчишкой, — жадно обнимал, вот только старался, чтобы бедра не прижимались к его заднице, потому что тогда бы он почувствовал… точно почувствовал бы, как сильно ты его хочешь. Что ты горишь, горишь, сгораешь в лихорадке собственного желания, и твой разум, здравый смысл и догмы выгорают точно так же, как кислород в охваченной пожаром комнате. И ты несомненно безумен, сошёл с ума, так как хочешь своего милого братика. Совершенно не так. Так неправильно и грязно. О том, что ты думал, когда он доверчиво спал возле тебя — ты сильнее. Ты сможешь выкрутить ему руку, зажать рот, и пока он был бы в растерянности…

Пеннивайз ловко и по-змеиному быстро заломил ему руку, заставляя против воли болезненно застонать, выгибаясь.

— …то что бы произошло? «Мне не нравится эта шутка, Билли!», «Что такое, Билли?», «Ты делаешь мне больно!», — Оно так идеально передало интонацию Джорджи, что Билл на ужасно долгую секунду поверил — это действительно его брат.

— И ты бы его трахнул, наконец-то поимел. Он бы принадлежал тебе, как и должно. Только Джорджи, только твой. Весь мир бы перестал иметь значение, кроме этого — одного единственного — бесконечного мгновения. И ты бы не думал ни о чем. А нет, думал. Ты с равной долей вероятности задушил бы его, после того как кончил, — безжалостно уточнил Пеннивайз. — После того как получил желаемое, сводящее с ума… Он бы рассказал. Джорджи бы рассказал, ты же понимаешь, что он рассказал бы родителям, и тебе пришлось его убить. Конечно, ты бы не хотел этого делать, но… И ты бы оказался рядом с трупом. С твоей ещё не остывшей спермой. На нем. В нем? Но это твои плохие мечты и планы. Были и получше. Например, этот. Иногда, специально случайно, когда ты был твердо уверен, что он спит, твоя рука соскальзывала на его член, — Пеннивайз сжал дернувшегося Билла сильнее и медленно провел от живота вниз, под резинку пижамных штанов, легко касаясь пальцами его члена — болезненно возбужденного, несмотря на жуть ситуации — теперь лаская в такт своим словам. — Мечтая, как ты будешь его трахать, а он просить, умолять тебя об этом.

Билл рывком обернулся.

Пеннивайза не было.

На него испугано смотрели тёплые карие глаза брата.

— Билл, это правда? — голос Джорджи дрожал и срывался. — Ты правда хотел сделать такое со мной?

***


End file.
